Sportsball Various Haikyuu x Reader
by StrawberriesAndCinnamon
Summary: You were never one for playing sports. The idea of fast balls coming towards your face or running to the point of exhaustion sounds like punishment that you'd rather not endure. Photography was more your speed, and the camera wasn't flung at you and aiming to kill.
1. Chapter 1

You were never one for playing sports. The idea of fast balls coming towards your face or running to the point of exhaustion sounds like punishment that you'd rather not endure. Being outside in the blistering heat or the freezing cold just to practice the ability to hit a ball with a bat or run for twenty minutes straight sounded stupid, and you most definitely could find better things to do than that.

Don't get yourself wrong, you were fully capable of playing, you just didn't want to. Getting sweaty and then having to stay in your sweaty clothes for a duration of time with no possibility of getting out of said clothes? No, that's not happening.

You played volleyball in middle school for a bit, but you weren't really into it.

Your disdain for sports was secluded to yourself; your family was obsessed with sports. Your older sister was a varsity cheerleader, older brother played basketball and had gotten a full ride scholarship for it, and your twin brother breathed and lived volleyball.

You? You took photos.

Photography was your sport. The camera was the ball, the world your stadium. Where ever you were, a camera strap was always flung around your neck, your camera dangling like a pendulum. You were responsible for the family Christmas photo, the vacation photos- Hell, you even took your sister's wedding photos! Free of charge, of course, family was family.

Itsuki, your twin, sat beside you on the couch, texting on his phone furiously while you browsed the internet for cat videos. The house was empty on accord of your Mom in the garden and your Dad at his home in Tokyo.

A poke on the side of your face brought you looking at Itsuki, who had his eyebrow furrowed.

"What's up, buttercup?" you asked, shutting your computer to give your twin your full attention.

"What if they don't let me in the club!" he blurted.

The brown haired boy was melodramatic at his core. While you were more of a sardonic, laid back person, he was high strung and a nutcase. He was your brother, though, so it excuses his dramatics.

"Now what would give you that idea?" you asked, raising an eyebrow.

He huffed sadly and whined, "I don't know, Y/n, but what if!"

You raised your arms and stretched, yawning loudly before flopping off of the couch and sauntering into the kitchen, Itsuki hot on your trail. "I'm serious! What if they decide they hate me?"

"First of all," you started, turning around to face your taller brother. "You're best friends with one of the head players there." Before the boy could continue, you placed a hand over his mouth. "Second of all, you're a great volleyball player. Like, one of the bestest to ever exist ever."

"That was grammatically incorrect."

You slapped his face lightly, "I know, but you know what? I don't care."

He grimaced and plopped himself onto the linoleum floor, spreading out as if he were making a snow angel. You followed suit, staring through the skylight that was on the ceiling and into the evening sky. If you weren't having a semi emotional talk with your favorite twin, you would have definitely went outside and snapped a few shots.

"You're going to do just fine," you said. "If anything, worry about me. There's no photography club at Nekoma, there's only a mixed media club."

Itsuki became rigid, his shoulders stiff and his skin stretched over his knuckles. "I don't understand why you're going to go live with Dad."

You frowned; this was one way to ease some of that tension that's been building up all summer. "You already know why, I don't think I need to tell you again."

The boy sat up and glared at you, his brown eyes glazed over and full of rage. "Yeah, because you're selfish! You're leaving me, and leaving Mom behind, too!" his voice wavered, his breath shaky.

You sat up as well, your eyebrows knitted together. "We were allowed to choose which parent we got to live with, Itsuki. I didn't want to leave you, or Mom, but I think I'll be better off in Tokyo. I've been emotionally drained for months, I think being with Dad will help me bounce back to who I was before the divorce."

He nodded and sniffled, wiping his eyes with his arm, his face red. "We've been together since birth, I don't think I can handle you not being here."

"I'm always going to be with you, dork. We may be far away physically, but we will always have that twin connection." You pulled him in for a hug, your arms wrapping around his broad shoulders and your chin resting on his shoulder. "From the womb to the tomb, remember?"

"From the womb to the tomb." he repeated, gripping you hard.

You both stayed like that, your gaze resting outside of the window. Silence took over the both of you,, and you stared out the bay window, taking in the purple and orange hues. Elaborate strokes of baby blue were still present, but stars were threatening to reveal themselves and start their dance. You wished you were a star in this moment- but alas, you were only a girl with a camera.


	2. Chapter 2

Nekoma High School was large. You were a short person, so most things were large to you, but this... this was large. It was a city high school, of course it was going to be big, but man... wow. You were squeezed between students who were all trying to get to their home room classes on time while you were just trying to collect yourself.

It was beautiful though, they obviously had great funding.

You texted Itsuki, asking him how his first day is going and that you'd be visiting him every weekend if time allowed. You put your phone back in your skirt pocket, which Nekoma skirts had. When you found the hidden pockets in the skirt, you couldn't wait to put things in them.

You looked down at your paper, trying to find class one on the map the school had provided for you. The middle school you and your brother attended wasn't large by any means, so finding where things were had been a breeze. This school, however, was fucking huge.

Distracted by your confused staring at your map, you had't noticed a tall boy walking towards you, his head buried in his phone. As if from a cheesy movie, the both of you collided; you dropped to your butt, wincing from the sting, and the boy seemingly wasn't affected.

He quickly put his phone in his pocket and thrusted his found out. "I'm so sorry, I should have been paying more attention! Let me help you up!"

You took his hand and he hoisted you up with ease, catching you off guard. Wow, this kid was strong.

The tall boy bowed and apologized once more, you following suit. "I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going. I'm trying to find my classroom, so I was looking at this stupid map."

He perked up at the sign that you needed help. "What class are you looking for? I know this place like the back of my hand!"

Nekoma breeds nice people, thank God you found this guy. "Class one A, you know it?" you asked, craning your head up to look in his eyes.

He nodded, a smile forming on his face. "I do, in fact. That's my class." he stated. "Here, follow me, I'll show you exactly where it is."

You grinned. "Thank you!"

The two of you began your walk to class one A, casually talking the way there. You wanted at least one friend here, and you're not one for going out of your way to socialize, so this was the perfect scenario.

"Well, since we've already technically held hands at least once, maybe we should introduce ourselves. I'm Akabane Y/n."

He laughed and introduced himself as well. "I'm Inuoka So."

You both walked up a flight of stairs, and as you passed a window in the stairwell, all you could see were buildings. Bustling buildings, full of so much life. So different from your town in Miyagi.

Great, a conversation starter.

"I'm not used to seeing such tall buildings all the time," you started, looking up at Inuoka. "I'm from the country; the tallest building we have are apartment buildings. Those buildings aren't even as tall as this school." You sighed and said, "I'm having a culture shock."

"What made you come here, Akabane-chan? Is it because you heard of the stunningly good looking guys, like myself?" he grinned and winked playfully.

You snorted and shook your head. "Nah, you remind me of my brother, so you're most definitely off my radar." Not wanting to get into your melodramatic life story, you clarified, "I just wanted a change of scenery."

"Does your brother go here too?" Inuoka asked as you both continued your stroll to class one A.

"No, he wanted to stay with the hicks." you deadpanned as you walked into the classroom.

The brown haired boy chuckled. "I'm gonna keep you around, Akabane-chan."

* * *

High school, you learned, was just like middle school, but with more people and students who looked like fully grown adults. The boy who sat on your right had a thick mustache and was built like a brick house. You'd be sure to stay clear of him, you'd rather not be on his shit list.

Class started like it did in middle school: stand up, introduce yourself, sit down, shut up, listen to teacher. All you could think about is why does your teacher look like she's angry all the time. She even smiled when she introduced herself, but she looked pissed off when she did it. Maybe it was her eyebrows, they were quite narrow and pointed.

You weren't a bad student by any means, you were in advanced classes and college prep classes, but you just didn't see the point. You wanted to be a photographer and travel the world. The jar under your bed labeled 'plane money' had about 'half a seat in coach to Sapporo' amount of money right now, but you would get enough money eventually.

The bell soon chimed, signaling lunch time. Turning to your left, you saw Inuoka talking to another boy with dark brown hair. You didn't want to intrude on their conversation, but Inuoka beckoned you over, so you had no choice. You meandered over, bento box in hand, and stood beside your friend.

"Akabane-chan, say hello to Shibayama!" Inuoka pointed to the slightly shorter boy, who waved shyly.

He bowed and uttered, "It's nice to meet you, I'm Shibayama Yuki."

You bowed back. "Akabane Y/n, nice to meet you."

It seemed like both you and Shibayama were awkward people, so Inuoka broke the silence. "Akabane-chan, wanna eat lunch with us?"

You nodded. "I was going to ask that, since you're my one and only friend here. Thanks, Inuoka-san."

The three of you moved desks together and then sat down, each of you enjoying your own lunches. The two boys chattered idly while you sat and listened, tuning in and out. The moment they started talking about volleyball is when you tuned right in.

"Are you excited for our first official meeting today?" Shibayama asked Inuoka, who looked eager as ever.

"Of course I am! I've been excited since our break! You've been practicing, right?"

Shibayama nodded, "Everyday."

You butted in their conversation, asking, "What positions do you guys play?"

Inuoka's face brightened as if he had received a million yen, and Shibayama seemed to uncurl from his defensive form. "I'm a middle blocker, I make sure the ball doesn't go _kabloosh_ on our side! Shibayama is a libero, he keeps the ball in play so we can win!"

"Akabane-san, do you play?" asked the dark haired boy.

Shrugging, you answered, "Sometimes. I played for a year in middle school then I stopped. My brother's really into it though."

"What position?" asked Inuoka, who was leaning in his seat.

God, what position _did_ you play? That was three years ago. You weren't a blocker, or a setter. "Um, I think I was a wing spiker? I remember being the one who always hit it, so that must be the spiker."

Shibayama's mouth was agape. "Wow, impressive, Akabane-san."

You shook your head, "I wasn't that good, in all honesty. I was even shorter back then, and I wasn't great at jumping, so it hit the net a lot. Either that or someone blocked it. My heart wasn't into it, so I quit."

"Would you be interested in it again?" Inuoka asked, looking at you.

"Why?" you asked, raising an eyebrow.

He responded, "Our team needs a manager, and since you know the game, you'd be the perfect candidate, Akabane-chan!"

You exhaled loudly. "I don't know, Inuoka-san. I wanted to join the mixed media club because of photography, so would I even have time for both?"

"You could take pictures there, Akabane-san. Sports photographers are in high demand, and it pays very well." Shibayama explained, shocking you.

"Really?" you questioned.

He nodded and continued, "If you can get clear shots while people are in motion, that's talent. One of my cousins does sports photography and he makes a lot."

That's really tempting, but do you really want to be involved in volleyball again? Well, you never really got out of it, since Itsuki needed a practice partner, but still. "I'll have to think about it."

"Come today and see how you like it!" chirped Inuoka, pointing his chopsticks at you.

"Maybe."

* * *

Class ended fairly quickly, and when the bell rang and let students out for the day, you were stopped at your desk. "So, you comin' today?" Inuoka asked.

Fuck it, might as well. "Yeah, lead the way, oh great one." You rolled your eyes playfully.

You situated yourself in the middle of Shibayama and Inuoka as the three of you walked towards the gym. They had stopped by the boys bathroom to change into their uniform before leading you to the gym.

"What does a manager do, exactly?"

Shibayama answered, "Kinda like our mom, but not really." You laughed at the analogy and let him continue. "Fill up our water bottles, keep score, take notes, that kind of stuff."

"Does it involve running?"

"Not necessarily."

"If I have to run, I'm kicking both of your asses." you stated.

The rest of the way to the gym you were silent, lost in thought. A sports photographer, huh? That doesn't sound that bad, and you could do other types of photography, too. Would that involve traveling? Would be able to go to Europe like you've always wanted? Russia seemed cool, but too cold. Italy seemed cool, too, but too hot. You would melt if you were in the Italian sun for too long. You firmly decided you wanted to first go to Germany.

Before you could start calculating the costs of plane tickets to Germany, your group halted. Gym doors stared into your soul- you haven't seen these doors in years outside of gym class.

"Time to strut your stuff, shorty!"


End file.
